Tigerstar's Hatred
by Mossfeathersquishy999
Summary: Ah, Tigerstar. The most feared warrior of the clans. Murderer of cats, destroyer of clans, and a disaster maker. But even Tigerstar was a small, fluffy kit before, and it is very rare that a cat is born evil. How he rose from being a kit, to a monster that could've destroyed the forest, not many cats know, but this is Tigerstar's story, and he deserves to have one.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Many don't know Tigerstar's story very well.

Sure, you might know he's known to be the most evil cat in the history of the clans. But every cat here is born as a kit. A very cute, fluffy one, I might add. How can these innocent small critters ever hurt, kill, destroy his own clan mates? Not many can know if their own kits are evil, wicked.

Unfortunately, Tigerstar was one of those cats.

Now listen closely, and you will hear how Tigerstar grew from a small kit, to the most evil cat known in the history of the clans.

This is his story, and he deserves to have one, as much as any other warrior.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter one:Life**

Tigerkit opened his eyes.

He found himself staring at a mottled black she-cat with green eyes looking at him. At once Tigerkit knew this cat was his mother. His limbs felt weak, his mind didn't seem to be functioning right. His vision swam, and his mother seem to blur and waver before his eyes.

"Tigerkit?" The sweet voice seemed to echo in his ears. "Featherwhisker? What's the matter with him?" His mother's voice was slightly high-pitched and scared. Tigerkit was confused. Why was she so scared? "I've told you six times Leopardfoot. He's just...smaller than the rest of them, that's all..." Featherwhisker's voice seemed a little uncertain, and Tigerkit's instinctively knew they were talking about him, and he shivered. _I don't want to be_ _weak! It's not my fault..._ His thoughts churned in his head.

The two voices faded from Tigerkit's mind as he slipped away from consciousness. He was dimly aware of other warm bodies, pressing against him... They seemed so much more muscular than him...

The world faded into darkness.


	3. Chapter 3

** Thanx for the review Goldengaze20!**

**I don't think Tigerstar chose the right path at all... If only he had chosen the path filled with starlight! Too bad.. such a pity.**

**The third chapter is going to be up soon, so look out for that! Anyway, enjoy chapter two! :3 **

**Chapter two: Hate**

"NOOOOO! PLEASE STARCLAN NO!"

The horrible wailing jolted Tigerkit awake. He poked his head out of the nursery. "WHY? THEY WERE SO YOUNG! WHY?... Why did Starclan do this to me?" Tigerkit saw that it was his mother making the noise, crouching over two limp bodies. He bounded over to the cats that were starting to gather around Leopardfoot. He felt his muscles curve beneath his pelt with satisfaction. " What's going on?" He asked. His mother didn't reply, she just kept on sobbing.

Pinestar, his father, nudges him with the tip of his tail. " I'm sorry Tigerkit. But your sisters...They're gone."

Tigerkit tilted his head. "Huh? I don't get it." Pinestar sighed. "Your sisters are on their way to join Starclan. They might be there already." Tigerkit blinked. "Wait, so..." He gasped. "THEY'RE DEAD?!"

Leopardfoot yowling had drifted into a sad moaning, and Tigerkit could think better without the noise. "W-W-Why... Why would Starclan do that?" Tigerkit stuttered. "Do Starclan take kits for fun?!" The new idea shocked him. He fluffed out his fur and hissed at he skies. "STARCLAN! WHY DID YOU DO THIS?!" Pinestar shushed him. "Quiet! She's still grieving." His gaze flickered to Leopardfoot. Featherwhisker was trying to sooth her.

Tigerkit turned away. Cursing Starclan under his breath, he turned towards the nursery.

_I'll never forgive you Starclan!_

**Dun dun dun! First.. uh... hating scene? I don't know. Look out for Tigerkit! ****_HE'S WAAATTCCHIIING YOUUUU! _****:D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter three: Saying goodbye**

"I can't believe he was actually the weakest of the litter." Robinwing was speaking to Fuzzypelt a few tail-lengths away. Tigerkit twitched his ears. "I never was the weakest! I was always the strongest!" He retorted. Robinwing and Fuzzypelt glanced at each other and twitched their whiskers. " Okay. If you insist."Fuzzypelt purred.

Tigerkit's claws slid out. _Is he mocking me?_" I'll be an apprentice soon and you'll find out how strong I am!" He was three moons old, and he would be an apprentice... Not exactly soon, but it was a little close!

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting." Pinestar's voice echoed across the clearing. "Tigerkit pricked his ears and rushed to the rock. Was he getting his apprentice ceremony early?! When most of the clan had gathered, he started to pad forward but Pinestar's voice stopped him.

"I have made a decision. I have served my eight lives for my clan, but my ninth will not be with you. I..." Pinestar hesitated. "I'll will be spending my ninth life as a kittypet, safe from battles with two legs to look after me." Immediately there were yowls of shock from the clan. "Why?! Why are you leaving us?" Adderfang looked defiantly at his leader. "I'm sorry." Pinestar dipped his head. "Sunfall will be a better leader than I can and he will lead well." Sunfall looked shocked, but managed to hide it, though not as we'll as he thought. "The other clans won't be happy about this." He warned. Pinestar flicked his tail dismissively. "Oh, I can imagine. Perhaps they would make it part of the code that a warrior hates the life of a kittypet or such."

Leopardfoot suddenly was at Tigerkit's side. "But Pinestar!... What about are kit? Our only kit left here?" Her tail nudged Tigerkit's shoulder. "What about him? Why are you abandoning us like this?" She began to shake uncontrollably. "I've already lost two of my kits. I don't want to say goodbye to my mate too!"

Pinestar touched his head to Tigerkit's mother and licked her forehead. "Goodbye my love... I'm sorry, but I have to leave." He turned to his son. Tigerkit gulped. "Stay strong my son, my only kit." Tigerkit nodded, showed his teeth and growled. He wanted to make sure Pinestar knew he was stronger than he looked. " Pinestar crouched and licked his ear. "Shhh... Take care of your mother Tigerkit. Promise me you'll be the strongest warrior you can be." Tigerkit whispered, " I promise."

Pinestar pulled away, spoke to some other cats, and turning toward the tunnel that lead out of camp, laving forever, the only place he had always called home.

_I promise. I'll be the strongest warrior ever. I promise._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter four: Strong**

Tigerpaw trembled with excitement. He had reached six moons at last, and his apprentice ceremony was today! He paced around in the nursery, impatiently waiting for Sunfall, now Sunstar, to go on the rock, say the ceremony, finish the ceremony, have all his clanmates cheering for him...

"Tigerkit! Hello?! Didn't you hear what I just said?!" Tigerkit flinched as Whitekit's voice rang in his ears."I hear you now!" He snapped back at his denmate. Whitekit trembled slightly. "I.. I only asked if that... When you're an apprentice, can you teach me all the things your mentor tells you?" Tigerkit didn't answer his question, and turned to look at the leader's den.

Sunstar suddenly padded out onto the highrock, and Tigerkit bolted to the rock, only to be held back by his mother. "HEY!" He hissed to Leopardfoot. Leopardfoot rolled her eyes in a friendly way. "Do you want to start off your ceremony looking like you got pulled backwards through a bramble thicket?" His mother licked Tigerkit's fur. "Clean yourself immediately!" Her son growled in frustration and started to groom his ears, wanting to race towards the rock when Sunstar began to call the clan together.

After he'd finished washing, he walked towards the highrock, head and tail held high. His ears suddenly pricked up as he heard Sparrowpelt whispering to Smallear: "There isn't much hope of him being a warrior. He's probably going to become a kittypet like his father. It must be in his blood. The blood of a kittypet." From the corner if his eye, he saw Smallear nodding. "That is the rumour, and it is highly possible." Tigerkit had to force himself not to whirl around and attack his clanmates. How dare they accuse him of doing such a thing!_ I'm not like my father!_ _I'm way stronger than him! Stupid, weak Pinestar!_

He suddenly realized the highrock was standing very close to him. Embarrassed, he shuffled a few paces backwards. Sunstar looked down at him. He began the ceremony: "This is a wonderful day for Thunderclan. A young kit is growing, and it is time to make him an apprentice. From this day forward, until he has earned his warrior name, this apprentice will be called Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw relished his new name. _Tigerpaw._ What a fierce sounding name! "Thistleclaw," Sunstar went on. You will be a mentor to this apprentice. You have great battle skills and loyalty for this clan, and I know you'll train Tigerpaw well." Thistleclaw touched noses with the apprentice, and whispered into Tigerpaw's ear. "I know you've heard the kittypet rumour. I don't care about what your father did. As long as you train hard and listen very carefully to me, I can make you the strongest warrior in the history of the clans. I could make you a leader, so follow me, and I will make it happen." Tigerkit's eyes widened. "It's a deal." He murmured back. "Now come with me," Thistleclaw raised his voice slightly higher. "We'll do a quick tour of the territories, and then, battle training."

Thistleclaw's words sang in Tigerkit's ears.

_I can make you the strongest warrior in the history of the clans. I could make you a leader._

**What do you think? I should make my chapters longer, or put up new chapters often... I don't know! What do you think I should do?**

**Please review! :D I'm in love with revieeeewwwssss 3**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the review Willowsmoke! I shall take your advice! ^^ **

**Chapter five: Feelings**

Tigerpaw was exhausted.

Thistleclaw had taught him three different moves already, and he had said that no other mentor would teach him those moves, since he figured them out himself. Goldenpaw and Lionpaw were chatting together next to him. _Annoying Lionpaw! Goldenpaw is okay, but Lionpaw drives me crazy!_ Lionpaw was talking about how he had a dream he was flying like an eagle. Goldenpaw sat here, listening and grooming her smooth fur, her beautiful amber eyes glowing...

Tigerpaw shook his head. Where did those thoughts come from?While his denmates talked on, he focused his mind on a move Thistleclaw had taught him._ You focus on your opponent, dart from the side, twist paws around his body, unstable him, see Goldenpaw's warm smile... Feel her soft fur..._

Tigerpaw shook his head again. _What's wrong with me? Why do I keep thinking about her?_ _Stop thinking about Goldenpaw! Battle moves, battle moves, battl-_ "Hey Tigerpaw!" Lionpaw's obnoxious voice sounded beside him. "Are you arguing with yourself or what? You keep shaking your head!" Tigerpaw felt himself burn beneath his fur. "Of course not!" He spat. "I was just thinking! You should try it sometime!" He cut himself short as he was about to say, 'you lazy lump of foxdung .' It would've been very disrespectful. Lionpaw rolled his eyes. Goldenpaw just smiled at him kindly. Tigerpaw looked at her, drowning in the depths of her beautiful golden eyes.

Tigerpaw sighed. " Just go to sleep you two. You're gonna wake the whole camp up with your chatter." He turned away from the apprentices, and drifted off to sleep, seeing Goldenpaw in his dreams.

** Tigerpaw has a cruush! Goldenpaw and Tigerpaw sittn' in a tree... Anyway I guess I'm** **starting to realize that I usually don't write a lot but update often! So... yay or no yay? That is the question. XP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter six: Scars**

"Come on Tigerpaw! It's time for training!"

Goldenpaw seemed to be calling from outside the den. "Okay... Just a few more heartbeats..." Tigerpaw murmured sleepily. Some cat's paws seemed to be getting closer to his nest. "A real warrior doesn't mope around needing rest! _GET UP!_" Tigerpaw's head shot up from his nest to see Thistleclaw standing over him. His mentor hissed. "What are you waiting for?!" Tigerpaw began stammering, "S-sorry Thistleclaw... I th-thought you were some other ca-" Thistleclaw's paw slammed into his head. "I don't care!" He spat. "_GET INTO THE CLEARING NOW!_" Tigerpaw ran like lightning into the clearing, his head still spinning from the blow his mentor gave him. Dawn was only just starting. _Huh?... I didn't oversleep..._ Tigerpaw shrugged and turned to see Thistleclaw hissing at the other apprentices to get up, except to Snowpaw, who he gently murmured as a wake up call.

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. It was getting obvious that his mentor was falling in love with Snowpaw. It was very likely they would become mates. Although he liked Snowpaw's sister Bluepaw the same way he liked rolling in badger droppings, even if he didn't show that emotion as clearly. _And what about you and Goldenpaw? What if you became mates-_ Thistleclaw's voice cut into Tigerpaw's thought."Okay everyone! I'm going to wake up your mentors now so don't go anywhere all right?"

When the group if apprentices and mentors were together in the clearing, Stonepelt, Bluepaw's mentor, yawned and stretched. "You're in charge for now Thistleclaw. What are we going to do today?" Thistleclaw's grey and white fur shone even in the faint light that showed in through the trees. "We are going to do some battle practice. Snowpaw's, Bluepaw's and the rest of the apprentices' assessments are going to be soon right? Well, except Tigerpaw. Anyways, they need as much practice as they can get in fighting. As for you Tigerpaw, you need to start learning anyways, so let's go everyone!" A small nag of disappointment weighed Tigerpaw down. He didn't want the apprentices to leave yet! Especially Goldenpaw... He sighed. Padding after the other cats, he followed them to the sandy hollow where they trained for battle.

"So, Bluepaw and Snowpaw, since you two have been apprentices the longest, you can show the other apprentices some moves. Have you learned the half-turn belly rake?" Swiftbreeze was talking to the two sisters. Bluepaw and Snowpaw nodded. Swiftbreeze twitched her tail to Bluepaw. "You show them." Bluepaw crouched down, eyes narrowing. With a sudden dash, she ducked, turned, twisted, and raked her hind claws against the belly of an invisible warrior. Tigerpaw's eyes widened. "Woah! I wanna try that!" It was Lionpaw who spoke the words out loud, although Tigerpaw's mind had been saying the same thing. "Sure." Bluepaw purred. "Remember, when you twis-" before Bluepaw could say more, Lionpaw had shot forward, ducked, twisted, and banged her chin on the ground. "Ouch!" Lionpaw winced. Tigerpaw sighed. _I bet I could do better..._

"Okay Goldenpaw. It's your turn to try it on Bluepaw." The apprentices had been training for a while now, still focusing on the half-turn belly rake. At once Goldenpaw crouched, sprang, ducked as a sheathed paw swung towards her, twisted, and raked soft paws under Bluepaw's belly. She than shot up onto Blupaw's back. Bluepaw shook her off, and aimed a well-timed blow at Goldenpaw's ear... _With claws unsheathed_. Tigerpaw didn't even have time to hiss in shock when Goldenpaw shrieked, more with surprise than pain, but it sounded as if the world exploded in Tigerpaw's mind. Bluepaw gasped. "Goldenpaw! I'm... I... I don't know... Why I did that... I'm so sorry!" Goldenpaw's mentor Dappletail was at her apprentice's side immediately. "Bluepaw! What did you that for?" Bluepaw still look stunned. "I just... I don't know..." Thistleclaw sighed. "I guess that's it for today. Come on everyone. Let's go back to camp." Tigerpaw shot Bluepaw a glare full of hatred before he padded out of camp.

_I'll never forgive you Bluepaw!_

**Wheee! A reason Tigerpaw doesn't like Bluepaw any more than his mentor does! Please review! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter seven: Show off**

"I, Sunstar, leader of Thunderclan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on is apprentice. She has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code and I commend her to you as a warrior in her turn."

Tigerpaw was sitting down, looking at Bluepaw and Snowpaw's warrior ceremony. Sunstar's ginger pelt gleamed in the bright sun that shone down. "Bluepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your clan, even at the cost of your life?" Bluepaw looked upwards and replied, "I do." "Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Bluepaw, from is moment you will be known as Bluefur. Starclan honours your bravery and strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan.

Cheers sounded through the gathered cats. "Bluefur! Snowfur! Bluefur! Snowfur!"  
Tigerpaw could hear Thistleclaw cheering mainly for Snowfur, and Tigerpaw started to do the same thing. He hadn't forgiven Bluefur for scarring Goldenpaw's beautiful ears. He was okay with Snowfur, but he didn't exactly see what his mentor saw in her. _One day, I'm going to be the strongest warrior in Thunderclan- no, not only Thunderclan, but all the clans!_ "Come on Tigerpaw! More training." Thistleclaw was calling him a few tail-lengths away. "Hunting or fighting?" He asked, padding towards his mentor. His eyes narrowed. "I guess we're falling a little behind on hunting practice. But we'll do battle practice after you've caught at least one or two squirrels!"

• • •

"But then who can I practice with?" Tigerpaw wanted to do some more battle training, but Thistleclaw had said it was getting late. "Just use your imagination!" He snapped back." Tigerpaw sighed. Seeing a group of cats, he decided to show off what he could do. "Look at this move!" He meowed, padding towards them. When he was sure he had their attention, he leaped into the air, curved himself around an imaginary enemy, then slicing the ground with his front claws, he kicked out his hind legs into the "warrior's" belly. "Impressive!" Stonepelt complimented him with a smile. "I couldn't do better" Adderfang agreed. Tigerpaw puffed out his chest, soaking up the praise like moss soaked up water. "Thank you!" He purred. Even Smallear and Sparrowpelt looked surprised at his strength. _Ha! Do you still think I would be weak, become a kittypet now?_ "I'm going to practice some more now!" Tigerpaw's tabby pelt seemed to be sparking with pride. "Keep up the good work!" Smallear called after him.

_Of course I will. Now you can't call me a kittypet!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews! ;) **

**Chapter 8: Kittypets**

"No! Turn faster! If you can't manage on two paws you'll never manage it on one!"

Tigerpaw was panting hard. "I still don't really get it..." Thistleclaw snarled. "Do it like this!" He suddenly charged at full speed towards his apprentice. Tigerpaw's hiss of surprise was cut short as Thistleclaw slammed his head into his chest. He instinctively flashed out a paw towards his mentor. Thistleclaw spun on one hind paw and knocked him from behind. Tigerpaw let out a muffled "oof!" as he hit the hard, frozen ground. "Do you get it now?!" Thistleclaw spat. Tigerpaw jumped up. "Please! Let me try it on you!" He hated to beg, but his weakness made him even more desperate to become stronger. His mentor was about to reply when Bluefur stepped out from a bush. Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes. "What do you want?" He growled. Bluefur sighed. "Sunstar asked that we check around the territory for kittypets. He says there were a few straying around." Thistleclaw's ears pricked up. "It's about time! Come on Tigerpaw! It's time to try those moves in some kittypets!"

Tigerpaw's dark tabby pelt quivered with excitement. He was finally going to prove himself by fighting some weak, lame kittypets! If he actually fought a kittypet and won, he would gain trust of all his clanmates and never have to hear that silly rumour about him becoming a kittypet again! _And maybe Goldenpaw would trust me enough to become ma-_ "I smell a kittypet up ahead!" Thistleclaw was bristling. Bluefur lifted her head up and tasted the air. "That kittypet smells like a kit!"

Thistleclaw hissed. "Kits turn into cats!" "Not in one afternoon." As the two warriors were having the argument, Tigerpaw sniffed the air. His mentor was right. The reek of twolegs and a strange cat mixed together in the air, forming the scent of a kittypet. "I found the scent trail!" He meowed back to Thistleclaw and Bluefur, though mainly to his mentor. Thistleclaw's eyes lit up. "Great! Lead the way Tigerpaw." Tigerpaw replayed almost all of the moves he learned so far in his mind,as he lead the warriors. _Twist, turn, attack... Twist, turn attack..._ He shook his head. He didn't think that he needed to waste his energy in that complicated move for a kittypet. A hiss would scare them away! Suddenly a small pitiful mew jerked him back to reality. "Hello!" A small black and white kit stood before the patrol. Thistleclaw snarled at the intruder. "What are you doing here? This is Thunderclan territory!" He flicked his tail towards Tigerpaw. "Let's hear what you think we should do with this scrap of fur." Tigerpaw flexed his long, curved claws, that every cat said had outgrown his body. "I think we should teach this kit a lesson. A lesson he won't forget." He mustered the most menacing voice he could manage. Thistleclaw nodded. "So be it. Go teach this pathetic fur ball a lesson."

Bluefur stepped forward. "Wait, all this isn't necessary-" Tigerpaw had already launched himself at the kittypet. A million thoughts bounced around his head in the moment his paws left the ground. _This is my chance! Stop the rumour, prove I'm strong! _But a chilling though entered his mind. _Ha! You think the clan is going to be impressed you defeated a _kittypet? _Let alone a kittypet that was a _kit? He pushed the thought to the back of his mind, and realized the black-white kittypet was already between his claws. He instantly flung the kit up into the air, the kit gave a wail and the small yellow thing on his collar gave a pathetic tinkling sound. the kit landed heavily on the ground and this time Tigerpaw ripped his collar and the tinkling yellow thing bounced to the ground. He flung the black and white kit up into the air several more times. Thistleclaw seemed to be getting bored. "Show him your teeth." He said, urging Tigerpaw to cause even more intense pain for the kittypet. "Please!" The kit begged. Tigerpaw sank his teeth even deeper into the kit's neck. "PLEASE!" The kit was screaming now. Tigerpaw felt something inside him, something strangely warm, soft. _I.. I don't want him to kill him!... I.._ He pushed the thought back and softened his grip only slightly, and started to feel pleasure when he saw the fear in the kit's wide, scared eyes. "Tigerpaw, that's enough!" Bluefur's voice startled him. He turned to face her, claws still pinning down the kittypet. "I was only defending our territory." Bluefur seemed slightly sad, desperate for the kit's safety. _I wonder why... It's just a weak kittypet..._ Bluefur went on. "You've already taught him a lesson, right? A lesson he won't forget. Now let him go." In a added whisper, she uttered one more word. "Please." Bluefur's eyes were pleading with him now. "Yeah." Tigerpaw sneered into the kit's face. "You'll never forget me."

_No one forgets a lesson I teach. No one._

_**Guess who little black and white kittypet was? (If you read the manga, you'll know!) Hint: reeaally fierce, but small!**_

_**Please review as always! :)**_


	10. Chapter 10

**I just realized yesterday... That Whitestorm shouldn't be born yet since Thistleclaw and Snowfur aren't officially together...but I have a Whitekit in the nursery already...  
So in this chapter you see what happens to unwanted characters... Sorry Whitekit.**

**Chapter nine: Falling**

"Where did he go? Tell me! _Where did he go?!_"

Tigerpaw heard yowling from inside the camp. When Thistleclaw and Bluefur went in, they ran to Robinwing who had started the noise. "Calm down Robinwing! Tell us what's going on!" Bluefur was going to comfort her some more, but Robinwing collapsed onto the ground. "Whitekit!" She wailed. "Whitekit's gone!" Tigerpaw froze. "What happened to Whitekit?!" Tigerpaw felt nervous. Sunstar leaped down from the highrock. "Tell us everything." He rested his tail on her shoulder. It was Fuzzypelt who answered. "Sh-she dozed off when she thought all of the kits were asleep. But I guess Whitekit crept off and... Went out of camp..." Tigerpaw raked the ground with his claws.  
"Have you tried to find him?!" Fuzzypelt looked at him. "We just found out he's missing." "Well then, send a patrol out!" Tigerpaw spat. Robinwing's eyes widend slightly, as if she couldn't believe an apprentice was ordering her mate to do things their leader didn't tell them to do yet. Her gaze flicked to Sunstar. Sunstar sighed. "Tigerpaw is right. We can't just leave a kit out there alone without trying." Bluefur, Snowfur, Thistleclaw, Sparrowpelt, Goldenpaw and..." Tigerpaw looked eagerly forwards. "...Tigerpaw." Sunstar held his tail up as Fuzzypelt was about to object. "I know, Fuzzypelt. This is your kit, and you want to help, but you need to stay here with your mate, okay?" Robinwing was still beside Fuzzypelt, head down and tail drooping. Fuzzypelt sighed. "Oh, alright." Thistleclaw started to go towards the entrance of the Thunderclan camp. "Come on everyone. We've got a kit to save."

Tigerpaw's pads were scraped and cut after climbing the sharp, rocky little hills that were around here and there. They've been following Whitekit's scent for a while now. Goldenpaw was walking alongside him. "Hey, erm.. So... G-Goldenpaw... Were do you think Whitekit was doing?" Goldenpaw shrugged. "I'm not sure." She stared into Tigerpaw's eyes. "But we have to try and find him." Their pelts brushed, and Tigerpaw thought Goldenpaw would pull away. But she didn't. She just pressed even closer to Tigerpaw's dark tabby fur. "The scent ends... Here." Bluefur stood where they ground fell away into a cliff. Snowfur's eyes were sorrowful. "No..." She whispered. "The poor kit.." Tigerpaw stiffened. "Wait!" He growled. "I hear something!" The patrol fell silent. A thin mewling, weak and pleading sounded through the air. "H-help... Someone... Starclan..Please..." Bluefur stepped cautiously to the edge of the cliff. "Whitekit!" She yowled. "Over here!" Whitekit was hanging from a unstable branch. Goldenpaw started carefully climbing down. "I'm going down!" She meowed. "Wait!" Tigerpaw and Bluefur hissed at the same time. I'll be okay..." Goldenpaw called back. She grasped the branch in her teeth. "Hang on very tightly!" She warned Whitekit. She started to climb up very slowly, but a stone fell down, breaking the branch in two. Tigerpaw gasped in horror. Whitekit fell to the earth below, a final wail came from his parted jaws before the patrol lost sight of the kit. _Goldenpaw! Why?! You should've climbed faster!_ Tigerpaw's rage burned inside him like a forest fire. He forced himself to calm down. Bluefur hauled Goldenpaw back to safety. Thistleclaw and Snowfur were still staring down the cliff. "We... We should go get his.. Body back. " Snowfur murmured. Thistleclaw shook his head. "It's to dangerous. I'm sorry for Whitekit, but he is lost." Thistleclaw rounded the patrol up with his tail. "Come on. Let's go."

Tigerpaw crouched with the rest of the cats, imagining Whitekit's body in the middle of them. _Goldenpaw! You... Ugh!_ Tigerpaw found himself not so happy with the golden-furred she-cat. _Whitekit..._ He remembered when they had played together as kits in the nursery. He probably would've become an apprentice tomorrow. He sighed.

_If that kittypet I fought today was Whitekit, would I do the same thing? Would I be able to hurt another kit I see?_

**Okay, if things are getting confusing in this chapter, sorry. This Whitekit isn't Whitestorm first of all, I guess you could call him a "fictional character." Second of all, The kittypet he fought was...  
(Drumroll)  
Scrourge! Dun dun dun! But if you knew that... Good for you! Yaaaaay! :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter ten: Lessons**

"Um... Hey, Thistleclaw?.."

Tigerpaw was approaching his mentor. Thistleclaw turned around. "What?" He sounded a little annoyed. "I..I was wondering..." Tigerpaw hesitated, And Thistleclaw snapped, "Get on with it! I haven't got all day!" Tigerpaw hesitated a heartbeat longer, then went on. "Was it actually a good idea to attack that kittypet? Bluefur is still a little cross with me." Thistleclaw rolled his eyes. "Great Starclan, you came to me with a teeny problem like that?! Ugh..." He sighed. "I guess I'll have to teach you this sometime.." He grumbled. "Follow me." Thistleclaw began to walk to the entrance of the camp, where the dawn patrol just came out of. Tigerpaw followed him a little reluctantly. He didn't trust his mentor as much ever since Bluefur had told him at Whitekit's vigil, that fighting the kit had been wrong, cruel._ I hope Thistleclaw knows what he's doing, 'cause now... I think my life is spinning out of control._

When the two cats reached some shelter under a beech tree, Tigerpaw narrowed his eyes at his mentor. "Now tell me, what's this about?" Thistleclaw leaned forward. "Bluefur tends to overreact, don't worry about her. I know she says that what we did to that kittypet was wrong, but it's not. Fighting is the answer, being strong is all the clan has. And loyalty of course." Thistleclaw flicked his tail. "I know you will become truly strong, if you remember this lesson. I am sorry that Bluefur does not see this. Not many cats can, they can never be truly strong. They are strong, but not strong enough. They have... Too much softness in their hearts. This prevents them from being the strongest warriors they can be. But I won't let some cat like you throw this away." "But what about Snowfur? Does she have a.. Uh... Softness in her heart?" Thistleclaw glared at his apprentice. "That is a lesson you will learn later in life. By yourself!" He snapped.

Tigerpaw flattened his ears. "Fine." He growled. _Goldenpaw... She doesn't seem really, truly strong... Just beautiful...kind... So sweet and soft-_ he cut his thought off short. _Soft? Goldenpaw... She's soft? No.. That can't be the word.. She's..._ His heart sank to his paws. _Soft. That's it. She's soft. So... She can't be my mate?... But wha- "_Ungh!" Tigerpaw's head thumped to the ground. "I knew it! You aren't even listening to me!" Thistleclaw was spitting with with anger. He had knocked Tigerpaw down with his shoulder. "W-what?" He was gasping for breath. "I... I what?" Thistleclaw's paw slapped his apprentice's face. "Listen to me if you want me to teach you a lesson! I thought you wanted to be powerful! I thought you wanted me to train you!" Tigerpaw was slightly bewildered. "I do! I do want you to teach me!"  
"Than listen to me! Or else I'm wasting my breath on you!"  
"Okay, okay!"  
"I guess for now, go rest so you can go to the gathering tonight!"

Tigerpaw froze. "The gathering? Tonight?!" "Yes!" Thistleclaw's tail lashed angrily. "Now go rest so you'll be strong enough to make it there!" Tigerpaw felt slightly stunned that the events he had witnessed happened so quickly, but he ran down hill towards the camp with his mentor behind him.

Tigerpaw stretched. He had rested, and it would be his first time to go to the gathering since he had sprained his paw when he had first became an apprentice and couldn't go. _Time to show the clans what the great apprentice Tigerpaw can do._

_It's time to let things fly._

_**I think I should have his warrior ceremony in the next two chapters... What do you think?**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter eleven: A vision**

"Cats of all clans! The gathering will begin!"

Raggedstar, the Shadowclan leader, yowled from the top of the Great Rock in the centre of Fourtrees. Tigerpaw stared up at the four great oaks that stood around the rock, amazed at the sheer size of it all. _Hmmm... There are a lot of cats here. Never actually realized that about half of the four clans would be this big..._

"Hey! You!" Tigerpaw turned to face the source of the voice. He saw that an apprentice from Shadowclan was where the voice was coming from. "Uh... Me?" Tigerpaw questioned the apprentice. Another apprentice joined the first. "Duh! Who else would we be calling?" _Yeah, you'd be could be calling me and the whole of the clans here._ "What do you want?" Tigerpaw asked. "We haven't seen you at the gathering before." The ginger apprentice meowed. Suddenly, yet another apprentice thrust his way in through the small group of young cats. "There you are! I was-" The newcomer suddenly saw Tigerpaw. "What's this?!" He hissed.

"_Quiet_!" A warrior in front of them was glaring at the four apprentices. Tigerpaw gazed at Thistleclaw. He hadn't noticed anything. The apprentice that just came lowered his voice, but went on. "Foxpaw, Wolfpaw, what are you doing talking to a Thunderclan apprentice?" Foxpaw flattened her ears. "Brokenpaw! This is a gathering. It's okay to talk to other clans!"

"Besides," Wolfpaw added, "He's interesting. I wanna know more about Thunderclan's secrets! We could learn.. Uh...Stuff."

"Oh, so that makes it right, huh?! This is a puny, small, _weak_, Thunderclan mousebrain that doesn't know anything!" Brokenpaw spat at his clanmates.  
Rage boiled in Tigerpaw. _How dare he?!_ Hissing, he launched himself at the Shadowclan apprentice.

Brokenpaw was stunned for a heartbeat, then unsheathing his claws, he slashed at Tigerpaw hard in the face. Tigerpaw yowled in pain and fury.

Instantly, all four clan turned to look at the apprentices. "Apprentices! Stop this at once!" Sunstar commanded. Tigerpaw dug his claw deeper into his opponent's flank, ignoring his leader. "No one," he growled into Brokenpaw's ear. "Calls me weak!" Before he could bite down on the apprentice's throat, Thistleclaw wrenched him off the Shadowclan's apprentice. "Stop Tigerpaw! You've done enough!" His mentor spat. "You've won." Tigerpaw was confused. _But that is what I would've done to the kittypet..._

"You were just lucky you won." Muttered Brokenpaw. Tigerpaw growled at him but Thistleclaw whacked him in the head again. "_Listen!_ Will you never learn that?!"

"Thistleclaw, thanks for calming this disruption down, but I think that's enough for Tigerpaw." Sunstar meowed. Dipping his head to Raggedstar and the other leaders, he continued to speak. "I'm sorry for such a unexpected event." Heatherstar of Windclan turned to Sunstar. "Shall I go on?" Sunstar nodded and she began speaking her report of Windclan.

Before she had done though, Sunstar suddenly leapt down from the Great Rock and began gathering up his clanmates. "What?" Windflight said confused. "You haven't even started your report! The gathering isn't over yet!"

"I know." Sunstar growled. "But one apprentice doesn't deserve to be here tonight." Tigerpaw's heart sank. _Me! They say I don't deserve to be here! But Thistleclaw said fighting was everything! That it was the only answer! Then why did he push me off Brokenpaw? Ugh! This is just so frustratin-_

Paws seized him from a bush. He didn't even have time to scream when one of the paws slapped itself around his mouth. The scent of Shadowclan flooded his nostrils. Fighting free of the paws, he spun around, expecting to see Brokenpaw's smug face. He didn't. Foxpaw and Wolfpaw were in front of him, looking slightly guilty. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing?!" He hissed. "Shush!" Wolfpaw whispered. "Keep your voice down!"

"We wanted to say we're sorry about... Well, about Brokenpaw and all that." Foxpaw murmured. "He's just really bad-tempered."

"W-We wanted to give you this..." Wolfpaw added. He pushed forward a rabbit. Tigerpaw's eyes narrowed. "Why? Are you trying to trick me?" Foxpaw shook her head. "No. I don't believe this myself, but Wolfpaw... Had a strange vision." Wolfpaw looked nervous. "I...I'm not sure what it means... But in my vision, I saw Brokenpaw as a leader, Brokenstar." Wolfpaw trembled. "H-He was killing so many cats...so much blood..." Tigerpaw eyed the to apprentices warily. "And why are you telling me this? Why don't you tell Yellowfang? Your medicine cat?"

Wolfpaw gulped. "I was worried it meant I was becoming a medicine cat but I would _hate_ to do that! So I didn't tell Yellowfang or Raggedstar." Tigerpaw privately agreed with him, but didn't show it. "Anyways, why are you telling me? And hurry up so your speech, my clanmates are going to notice I'm gone! I'm already in enough trouble!"

"We told you because I saw you in my vision." Wolfpaw whispered. "You...uh.. Came into my vision, and the blood stopped. For a heartbeat. Than it all rushed back again, this time worse. Than a cat that looked like you but with ice blue eyes. Than more... _More blood..._"

Tigerpaw shivered. Suddenly, Sunstar's voice sounded from outside the bush. "_Tigerpaw!_ Where are you?!"

"I got to go." Tigerpaw whispered. "Take the rabbit!" Foxpaw meowed. Tigerpaw shook his head. "No. The information is enough. Thank you."

"Goodbye." The Shadowclan siblings murmured. "Goodbye." Tigerpaw echoed. Then the both parted, going back to their own territories.

**Yay! For some reason, I love to write about visions! ^^**

**Please review and give advice! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**UGH. So sorry I haven't updated in a while! I got sick and I still have this wretched cough! ****_BLEH!_**** I finally managed to type stuff... So yeah!  
P.S. This is a terrible chapter... YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

**Chapter twelve: Punishment**

"Don't you realize what a foolish, dangerous, _ignorant_ thing you have done?"

Sunstar was speaking to Tigerpaw, who was sulkily sitting inside the leader's den. "I'll leave the punishment up to your mentor, but after that, no more fights at gatherings!"

Tigerpaw sighed. Thistleclaw shot a glare at his apprentice. " I will see to that punishment soon, Sunstar." Sunstar nodded. "Good." The bright ginger tom flicked his tail, indicating the two cats to go. Tigerpaw shuffled backwards mutely until he was outside.

"Your punishment will be for you to be confined in the camp for a quarter moon." Thistleclaw meowed sternly to his apprentice. Tigerpaw flattened his ears against his head. "You lied to me!" Tigerpaw spat. "You said that fighting was everything and tha-" Thistleclaw slapped his tail over his mouth. "Quiet!" He hissed.

"No cat must know we think that way!" He whispered. Tigerpaw stretched his eyes wide. "Huh? Why?" Thistleclaw hustled him out through the entrance as they talked. "The other cats think that they shouldn't be strong. A little like Bluefur, and her soft ways. " Tigerpaw gasped. "But they'll never be strong!"

"I know." Thistleclaw looked into the distance. "But I didn't want this strength to die. I had to pass it on. You are capable of doing great deeds. Trust your instinct. Cats say this way could be evil. They are wrong. It is the way to glory and power!" Thistleclaw stared into Tigerpaw's eyes. "You understand, don't you?"

Tigerpaw nodded. "Of course!" How could cats not want to be strong? _It's all that matters to me! _Thistleclaw smiled. "Good. The clans need cats like you. A pity that they can't learn from you. Other cats, unfortunately for them, wouldn't listen to your teaching. They just don't like that way of life."

Tigerpaw flexed his claws. "I have a question Thistleclaw..." Thistleclaw pricked his ears. "Yes?"

"When will I be made a warrior? I have been training for about 2 moons..." Thistleclaw rolled his eyes. "You have to train for _six moons_, or do something to impress Sunstar so he will think you are worthy of being a warrior!"

_Do something to impress Sunstar?... _Tigerpaw suddenly knew what he had to do to become a warrior, even without six moons of training. "Like, uh,what sort of thing would impress Sunstar?" Tigerpaw asked eagerly.

"Well..." Thistleclaw began. "I actually got my warrior name by saving a Thunderclan patrol by a dog... But I suppose there are more ways." Tigerpaw chewed on this bit of information for a few heartbeats. _Hmmm... Were there many dog reports in these last few days?... Well, even if there was I still can't go out of camp. Ugh, stupid punishment._ "There has to be some way I can become a warrior quick!" Tigerpaw muttered to himself.

"I'm going back to camp." Tigerpaw meowed as he padded away for his mentor.

_I really need to think about getting my warrior name- in the camp or not!_

**Again, SO SORRY for this terrible chapter! DX I will try to post a ****_way_**** better one soon... And I hope this cough goes away! :(**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry peoples... I might not be updating as frequently, this cough just will not go away!.. Bleeeh. But yay! I managed to update something!  
Disclaimer: I do not own warriors! (I probably should've put this on a long long time ago, but yup!) BIG SPOLIERS FOR PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ BLUESTAR'S PROPHECY, AND INTO THE WILD TO THE LAST HOPE! (I probably should've put this on too a long time ago... Sorry. I have the most terrible memory...)**

**Chapter 13: Future**

_The blood stopped. For a heartbeat. Then it all rushed back again, this time worse. Than a cat that looked like you but with ice blue eyes. Than more... More blood..._

Wolfpaw's ominous vision had unsettled Tigerpaw, but he didn't want it show it. Sighing, he began to groom his long dark tabby fur. _Staying in the camp is sooo boring..._

"Hey Tigerpaw!"

Tigerpaw looked around to find the source of the voice. He realized it was Larksong, a elder, poking her head out of her den. "Don't just sit there like a lump! Come clean our bedding out!" Tigerpaw growled under his breath, then called back, "Okay! I'm coming..." He started to walk towards the camp entrance, but he was stopped by Sunstar. "Tigerpaw! Where do you think you're going?"

Tigerpaw turned to him, slightly confused. "I'm just going to gather moss for the elders." Sunstar narrowed his eyes. "Thistleclaw told me your punishment included _staying in the camp_ for a quarter moon." _Mouse dung! _Tigerpaw had completely forgot about his punishment when he started thinking about Wolfpaw's vision.

"S-sorry Sunstar! I forgot.." Tigerpaw stammered. Sunstar rolled his eyes. "Just go to the medicine den to get your moss. If there isn't any there..."

Tigerpaw's ears pricked up. "If there isn't any there I can go out if the camp?!" Sunstar shook his head. "No. You can check the elders pelts for ticks instead. I can ask one of the other apprentices to gather moss if there isn't any fresh moss left in the camp."

Tigerpaw's tail drooped. "Fine." He muttered. Turning away from his leader, he padded towards the medicine den to fetch his supplies.

• • •

Tired and weary, Tigerpaw slumped into his nest. He had made a new nests for elders, warriors, queens, the medicine cat, his own nest, along with the other apprentices, and even Sunstar's. All the hauling out old moss and pushing in new moss and going back and forth to the dirtplace to dump old moss had made him almost as exhausted when he trained with Thistleclaw. Only few had thanked him, Goldenpaw, Snowfur and Sunstar had been some who did. _Ugh... I hope I could be let off this punishment early... _Closing his eyes, he drifted into sleep.

_A shriek sounded below Tigerpaw. He was standing with claws pierced into a tortoiseshell tom's neck. Blood flowed from the ragged wound he had made. _How did I get here? _Tigerpaw realized he was dreaming. How else would he be at... _Sunningrocks?! _Looking down at the tom, a dream voice whispered into his ear._ _This is Redtail. You will be deputy once he is dead._ _Tigerpaw smiled, showing his teeth. Redtail looked up at him. "Tiger...claw..." He rasped? "What?.." _My warrior name! Tigerclaw. _Tigerpaw lunged at his throat and clamped his teeth around Redtail's neck. "No more destiny of being a leader for you now Redtail. It's my turn." The tortoiseshell tom gasped once, a crack of bone, then silence. Tigerclaw was suddenly whisked into another scene._

_Bluefur-no, Tigerpaw corrected himself. Bluestar- was sitting on the highrock. "I say these words before StarClan, so that Lionheart may hear and approve of my choice." Tigerpaw instinctively tensed._ She has to choose me! Ugh! Redtail, Lionheart, and now who? _Bluestar continued. "The new deputy of Thunderclan is Tigerclaw!" Pure pride shook through Tigerpaw's body. But before he could savour the moment, he was thrown into yet another dream place._

_Firestar! The name exploded into Tigerpaw's mind. A flame coloured tom with green eyes was standing before him. Hatred flared up in Tigerpaw, like a raging forest fire, but colder than ice. Then the image was gone, leaving another one in front of him._

_He was in.. _Shadowclan territory?... What in the name of Starclan?... _"Thank you, Tigerstar." A white warrior with a black tail and four black paws padded towards him. _Tigerstar! Am I leader? _The dream voice spoke to him._ _You are now Tigerstar, leader of Shadowclan. You could be as powerful as Starclan if you wish... Before Tigerpaw could question who the 'dream voice' was, the white warrior-Blackfoot. Tigerpaw thought- meowed to him. "You have freed us from Brokenstar's terrible way of life." The Shadowclan cats began cheering. "Tigerstar! Tigerstar! Tigerstar!" Then the dream began whirling around and around... Distant glimpses of images, places, smells, scenes, and strange sights caught his eye..._

_A twoleg place with many cats crowding near him, a black and white cat with a collar that had dog's and cat's teeth studding the sides how seemed strangely familiar with the colour of fur, shape of tail, tiny size... Another place blurred in front of Tigerpaw. Fourtrees, with.. With him lying down, _dying.. _Dying nine times.. Over and over... Pricks of pain was nudging Tigerpaw's neck. The images swirled faster. A dark, shadowy place filled with cats, dead, long gone... Two cats looking similar to him... One with amber eyes, and the other cat with ice blue._ Brambleclaw betrayed me!.. And he killed Hawkfrost... _Suddenly, a great battle. This time the scene was so blurred he could barely see it... Revenge on the clans..revenge on Firestar... A deep, burning hatred. Firestar dead... But the light was fading.. He was dying... _Dying twice?.. How... How is that possible?... _Then..._

"Tigerpaw! I shouldn't have to be yowling at you to get up! You've overslept! It is sunhigh!" Thistleclaw's voice rang in Tigerpaw's ears. The dream was flung away as the sunlight peered in through the apprentice's den. From experience, he knew that he shouldn't argue too much with his mentor. "_Okay, okay!_" He snapped. "It's not my fault I had to make a new nest for almost every cat in Thunderclan!" Thistleclaw rolled his eyes. "Yeah right!" He spat. "My new 'nest' you made for me was prickly, dry, and I even found a stone and two thorns!" Tigerpaw's dark tabby fur was spiked. "Well, sorry!" Tigerpaw started to pad out of the den. "I can't train with you anyways, so keep your fur on!"

_What was that dream about?.. Something about... Uh.. Firestar? Who's that? Redtail? Huh? Where did all these names come from?..._ Pushing the thoughts to the back of his mind, Tigerpaw went to see the Featherwhisker, the medicine cat, for some more moss.

**HaHa... that was some BIG SPOLIERS... Not everything is spoliers though, so that's okay.. I guess? Well, yaaaaaay it's snowing here! I luv snow.. And reviews.. And hot chocolate! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14: Attack!**

Tigerpaw paced around at the camp entrance.

His punishment was finally over, and he was free! Free to go out! Free to hunt, to fight, to prove himself as a warrior! _I won't make that mistake again. I won't ever get caught breaking the warrior code, so that way I can be a powerful warrior sooner..._

"Well, today at least I don't have to drag you out of your nest."

Tigerpaw instantly recognized his mentor's voice. "Yeah yeah," he muttered. "Can we train for battle now?" Thistleclaw's white and grey tail flicked. "Of course. Now come on!"

• • •

Tigerpaw stretched. He felt much more active after his training session. He had vowed to train extra hard, since he missed so much practice with his punishment and all. The sun glowed warm on his pelt. He fought back a purr. He didn't want to seem off guard. He was going to be tough, he didn't need to purr and meow in the sun. Sighing, he drifted into a soft doze...

Tigerpaw blinked open his eyes. He looked around. The activity didn't look too much different. He probably only slept for a little less than a hundred heart beats. He wondered what woke him. _A sound from the nursery? I'm laying kinda close to it... _Then a scent drifted in. He stood up, alert. His clanmates didn't seem to notice anything. Is there something wrong with my nose?...

Sniffing again, he concentrated harder. _Is... Is that.. I know that scent!_ In a flash, he remembered the gathering. _Stale river and fish! That's RiverClan!_ He dashed towards the entrance of the camp, ignoring the bewildered and startled looks from the cats around him. Suddenly, eyes gleamed from a large clump of bracken. There was a ThunderClan smell to the bracken, but beneath it, was the fishy scent of RiverClan.

"**INVASION!**" He shrieked.

At once, every warrior in ThunderClan was on their paws. RiverClan came trampling into the camp, and in a flash, almost every cat was fighting. Tigerpaw was flung into battle. Raking his claws over the cat hiding in the bracken, Tigerpaw's opponent suddenly bowled him over. I'm not going to lose this fight! "What are you doing here?!" Tigerpaw spat. The white she-cat with tabby patches hissed at him. "We are here so you furball's can admit that Sunningrocks belong to RiverClan!" Tigerpaw hooked his claws into her pelt. He remembered Thistleclaw's move in his mind. Flipping his enemy over, his gorged his hind claws into her belly. She yowled in terror.

"Softpaw!" Another she-cat rushes over. "Let me help you!" Softpaw grunted a thanks, and her clanmate aimed a paw at Tigerpaw's nose. He doged, letting go of Softpaw's pelt as he did so. Mouse dung! Instinct taking over, he rushed at Softpaw, and kicked his back legs into her clanmate's belly. The two cats both fell. "Whitepaw!" Softpaw gasped.

Tigerpaw sank his teeth into the soft part of her scruff, tasting the salty tang of blood as he did so. Then pushing off, he leaped into the thickest of the fighting.

The next few moments, Tigerpaw was only aware of his claws swiping, jaws snapping, blood and fur flying as he fell on the RiverClan warriors with deadly accuracy. He was beginning to enjoy his enemy's fearful cries, shrieks of pain, their begs for mercy. _This is just amazing! I never knew battle could be this.. This enjoyable!_ Tigerpaw thought.

Tigerpaw seemed to wipe out every RiverClan cat he met. His hard training, especially sharp claws and strength made it easy for him.

A howl sounded from the elders den. The elders den! Tigerpaw whirled around, and streaked across the clearing towards where he could hear Poppydawn, a ThunderClan elder's cry. _Those fox hearts from RiverClan attack elders?! _Hissing, Tigerpaw saw a enemy warrior, bristling and claws out glaring at Poppydawn, Mumblefoot, and Larksong. "You!" He spat at Mumblefoot. "Tell me where Sunstar is!"

Tigerpaw felt rage and a small hint of excitement burn under his fur. "Oh, so now do RiverClan mouse-brains attack elders for fun?" He growled. "Not if I can do anything to do about it!" He launched himself into the air, finding Shellheart, the RiverClan deputy under his claws. _The deputy! I'm fighting the deputy! He landed a heavy blow across his cheek._

Shellheart gasped, and made a small croaking noise as if trying to speak, but Tigerpaw hit him repeatedly, paws faster than birds.

Suddenly, another RiverClan scent came in. "Shellheart!" I told you to ask the elders where Sunstar was, not attack an apprentice!" Hailstar, leader of RiverClan was standing behind Tigerpaw.

Tigerpaw let the deputy speak, taking a step back. "I-I didn't!" Shellheart gasped. "I was asking them and this furball just fell on me!"

Furball?... Tigerpaw snarled. "I'm not a furb-"

Sunstar stalked into the den. "If you're looking for me, I'm right here."

Sunstar whispered into Tigerpaw's ear. "Take the elders somewhere safe, now!" Tigerpaw nodded and gathered up the elders._ I hope I can get back into the fight soon!_

• • •

Moments later, the elders were safe behind a thick bramble thicket, and Tigerpaw ran as if he had wings on his paws. A scream suddenly sounded from the elders den. _What?! Did one of the elders stay behind?_ Twisting, he turned to the direction of the sound. When he burst through the entrance, he saw Sunstar, pinned down by Hailstar. Shellheart wasn't there. _He must've ran off. _Sunstar was struggling beneath the RiverClan leader's claws. "L-let go of me!" Sunstar rasped. Hailstar snarled at him. "Not until you agree Sunningrocks are ours!" Sunstar glared at him. The claws dug even deeper into his fur. Sunstar seemed to be on the edge of begging. "Ne...Never..." Sunstar's voice was weakening fast. "I can't hear you!" Hailstar spat. Sunstar trembled slightly. "I said..." He growled. "_Never!_"

Hailstar narrowed his eyes. "Very well." He lunged at the Thunderclan leader's throat. Instinctively, Tigerpaw sprang like lightning onto Sunstar's attacker. "You are never getting Sunningrocks and you are _not_ about to kill Sunstar!" He screeched. Hailstar gasped and Sunstar thudded on the ground. Tigerpaw slashed at his enemy face, then his shoulder, and then he clamped his teeth firmly into his neck.

Hailstar howled in pain. Tigerpaw raked his hind claws over Hailstar's belly. Blood, warm and sticky washed over the apprentice's paws. With one last blow to Hailstar's head, he let go. Hailstar slumped to the ground, not moving. Sunstar didn't move either. _Uh... What do I do after I.. Um... Severely injure a enemy and my leader and my enemy aren't getting up?... _Tigerpaw paced uncertainly around the two leaders.

Shellheart barged into the elders den. "Hailstar!" He yowled. Tigerpaw gasped as more RiverClan cats came in. "Petaldust... Is he dead?" Asked a his clanmate. Murmurs began to become louder.

"Oh Beetlenose... I don't know..."  
"Is the neck wound bad? and where's Voleclaw? Hailstar's our father...He should be here!"  
"Oh father..Oh Hailstar..."

"We need to get back to camp, now if we want to tend to his wounds." Shellheart's voice was heard above the noise. Tigerpaw turned to him. "Then Sunningrocks is still ours!" Shellheart hissed at him. "Our leader may still live, but we will have our revenge!"

• • •

With one last triumphant yowl, Tigerpaw drove put the last of the intruders with the ThunderClan patrol close behind him. "Sunningrocks are ThunderClan's and always will be!" Tigerpaw ran with his tail streaming out. When the last of the RiverClan cats crossed the border, he and the patrol returned back to camp.

When they got back, Featherwhisker rushed to his side. "I need to get your wounds checked immediately!" He said, fussing over him. "Huh... " he mumbled. "I heard you were very badly injured, since you were in the thickest of the fighting... But the only serious wound is that scratch on your back." Running back his medicine den, he called back, "I'll get some marigold, horsetail, and cobwebs for that and you stay right there and lick it clean!"

Tigerpaw rolled his eyes. _Seriously? I just fought a great, awesome battle, for what? To get stinky herb juice on my back. Just great._ Twisting his head around, he began to groom the scratch on his shoulder. He was already used to the smell and taste of blood, so he was done his small task quite quickly.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highr-" Sunstar's call was cut off abruptly as he coughed, gasping for breath. In a flash, Featherwhisker was scrambling up the rock and nudging a few leaves toward his leader. Sunstar shook his head, and went on. "Let all cats old enough to catch-" he coughed again, and Featherwhisker whispered something into his ear. Sunstar bowed his head and went into his den.

Tawnyspots, the Thunderclan deputy was called and he went into Sunstar's den. After a while, Tawnyspots leaps onto the Highrock. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey, join beneath the Highrock for a clan meeting!" Sunstar staggered up to the rock as the clan gathers. "This battle was a brutal one, being attacked in our own camp." Sunstar began. "But we are strong, and we have prevailed." He paused. "There was a certain apprentice who saved my life with his incredible battle skills." Turning to Tigerpaw, he smiled. "Tigerpaw has proven he has he capability as a true clan cat, and as earned his warrior name."

Thistleclaw narrowed his eyes and gave a smile that showed his sharp teeth. Tigerpaw puffed out his chest. Thistleclaw was finally proud of him! _I made it! I becoming a warrior and I didn't run off to be a kittypet!_ Padding forward with his head held high, he looked up at Sunstar expectantly.

Sunstar began the ceremony. "I, Sunstar, leader of ThunderClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. He has trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend him to you as a warrior in his turn. Tigerpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"  
Tigerpaw replied, "I do." Sunstar looked up to the sky. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Tigerpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Tigerclaw, for your fighting skill and in honour of your mentor. StarClan honours your loyalty to defending your clan, and we welcome you as a full warrior of ThunderClan." Sunstar leaped shakily down, and touched noses we the new warrior. Tigerclaw licked his shoulder, wincing as he tasted a mixture of herbs.

Cheers erupted from the clearing.

"Tigerclaw!"  
"Tigerclaw!"  
"Tigerclaw!"

Tigerclaw's pelt seemed to spark with pride and happiness. _I'm finally a warrior! A strong, powerful warrior, not a weak, lane kittypet like Pinestar!_

_I'm a warrior, and no cat can tell me what to do!_

**Well, my cough has gotten better... And then I just had to play in he snow and now it got slightly worse. BOOOO! I never should've made that many snow angels... Hehe... :/**


	16. Chapter 16

**YAY! I finally updated something, and my cold is gooone! But yeah... My cold is not a excuse. Because my cold stopped around last week... Heh...(I am lazy...) But yeah! It is now Spring Break for me, so I (hopefully) can update more often!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors.**

**Chapter 15: StarClan**

Tigerclaw gazed around the camp.

His new life as a warrior had gone exceptionally well, he had claimed a place in the middle nest beside Thistleclaw, even though he had been a warrior for only a moon. ThunderClan was also thriving, with greenleaf coming, the clan was looking forward to a prey-rich forest. Brindleface had kitted Redkit, Willowkit, and Spottedkit, with Adderfang being a proud father to the squealing litter of three. Snowfur was also in the nursery with her own kit named Whitekit, with, naturally, Thistleclaw as the father. Snowfur had decided to name Whitekit after the kit that fell to the his death on the edge of a cliff. Tigerclaw no longer missed him very much, but still felt a numb ache when he thought about his old nursery friend.

Tigerclaw yawned, stretching. He was told by Sunstar that there was something planned for him today, and was looking forward to knowing what the special event was. _My days as an apprentice are finally over._ He licked the scratch on his shoulder. It had been inflicted by a RiverClan warrior's claws when Thunderclan and RiverClan were fighting over Sunningrocks.

"Tigerclaw!"

The dark tabby tom turned around to see Sunstar walking towards him. "Yes?" Tigerclaw meowed.

"I realized that you did not get your chance to receive StarClan's blessing for becoming a warrior. And of course, you deserve it." Sunstar turned towards Thistleclaw, who was approaching his former apprentice and clan leader. "I am coming with you, Tigerclaw." The grey and white tom explained. "No cat else."

Tigerclaw nodded, wondering why the new apprentices weren't going to go. _Oh Starclan... Please don't let Thistleclaw go into his old, boring lectures again about being a good, powerful warrior... I'm already the strongest I'm the clan!_

Sunstar nodded. "Go see Featherwhisker for traveling herbs, and then you can go on your way at once."

• • •

"So, aren't you going to tell me that I haven't been training enough or something?"

Tigerclaw glared at his former mentor as he spoke the words. Thistleclaw grumbled something under his breath. "Well?" Tigerclaw pressed. Thistleclaw's grey tail twitched with annoyance. "I taught you the lesson of patience long ago." Thistleclaw hissed through clenched teeth. "And you still haven't seemed to learn anything from that!"

The dark tabby tom forced down his anger. "Why am I going alone? Pretty much all the apprentices, except maybe some unlucky cats like me, go with another pair of apprentice and mentor." Tigerclaw gazed at Thisteclaw. "Well?"

"First of all..." Thisteclaw began. "There is much more things I can teach you. And second of all..." Tigerclaw's former mentor shushed down to a whisper. "I have something very important to tell you." Tigerclaw leaned a little closer. Thisteclaw continued. "If anything ever happens to me, do not, and I repeat, _do not_ let Bluefur become leader. If she does... I will be waiting for you in the skies, when the time comes. Revenge is something we can still have, even in death."

Tigerclaw's eyes narrowed. He hated Bluefur as much as his mentor did and would do anything he could to stop her from becoming leader, but he didn't want to meet Thistleclaw in the skies if he failed.

_Where would I go, if I hate StarClan?_

Tigerclaw had always resented StarClan ever since he believed they took his sisters away. His sister's were to weak and stupid to survive anyways, but he was still very lonely as a kit. And when he became an apprentice, no cat was really his friend, giving him the reason to believe that friendship was worthless and would slow and stop anyone's grasp of power.

_Then where would I go if I resist going to StarClan?_

A violent shove brought Tigerclaw flinging down to the ground. "Watch where you're going!" Thisteclaw snarled. "You were nearly run over by a monster!" Tigerclaw looked up from where he lay, and smelled the disgusting scents of Thunderpath and monsters. Backing away from the hard black surface, Tigerclaw laid his ears flat, pretending he meant to almost walk to his death. "Are we supposed to cross this thing?" He asked.

"Of course!" Thisteclaw shot back at his clanmate. "How else are we supposed to get to Highstones, where the Moonstone is?"

"This is my first time, remember?"

"Even a newly made apprentice would've known that!"

"_Really!_ So you think I'm weak huh? Is that what you're trying to tell me!?"

"If you think you're so smart, go across the Thunderpath yourself!"

"FINE! I'll show you who's strong!"

Tigerclaw whipped around without even checking where the monsters were. He hurled himself onto the thunderpath, and from the corner of his eye, he saw a huge, silver monster charging towards him. Tigerclaw ducked down as fast as he could, crouching in the middle of the Thunderpath.

Tigerclaw flattened his ears and squeezed his eyes shut, waiting for his bones to crack, and pain to engulf him.

_At least now, I'll know if I'm going to go to StarClan or not._

Tigerclaw's senses picked up the sounds and scents of his death...

_Air rushing past him. Darkness. Acrid smell of the Thunderpath and monsters._ Then...

Light. There was light? _Am I in StarClan already?_

Teeth digging into his scruff. Someone was dragging Tigerclaw somewhere. Tigerclaw finally dared to open his eyes. The image of the cat seemed hazy. "Who are you?"

"I'm your mentor, you stupid mousebrain! What were you thinking, charging across, no looking, no smelling, no doing anything to look for monsters?! It's like trying to drown yourself! And then you just froze there, still as a stone, and the monster just flew past you, and you were right under it's belly!" Thisteclaw was steaming with anger, and shouting at his former apprentice. Tigerclaw was pretty sure the anger didn't come from worry for his life.

"I'm fine, okay?" He snapped. "We made it, so now let's go. And also, you're the one who told me to go by myself. Remember that, Thisteclaw."

• • •

Tigerclaw was looking up at a huge cave, with no light he could see going in. A small shiver ran through him. _What am I afraid of? It's just.. Black. Just blackness.. Like... Like a cat's black pelt._ But Tigerclaw knew it wasn't the cave he was afraid of. There was a strange, overwhelming power that seemed to pulse from the inside of the cave. Though the sun had set many heartbeats ago, and the inside of the cave was darker than ever, the whole cave still seemed to glow and flicker with stars, even though it wasn't glowing. There was a strange aura in, and surrounding the cave.

"Well, we reached Highstones at last." Thisteclaw was beside him. Tigerclaw glanced at Thisteclaw, and saw his pelt was pricking slightly too.

"Come on, let's go." Thisteclaw began walking slowly towards the entrance. Tigerclaw followed him.

As soon as Tigerclaw set paw in the cave, whispers seemed to come from nowhere. The voices echoed softly in his ears.

_The cat... He's here..._

_StarClan... Do something..._

_Why.._

_No... Don't let him... No..._

_Go away... Go away..go away...goawaygoaway..._

The voices were crushing Tigerclaw's confidence, and he was about to ask Thisteclaw how long until they reached the Moonstone, when Thisteclaw turned around and bolted back to the entrance. Tigerclaw stared around him in shock. "Th-Thisteclaw?" He stammered. "Where are you?" No reply. "Thisteclaw!"

Tigerclaw ran ahead, slamming into walls, panicking. Light glowed ahead. Voices getting louder. Light... _That means I should be outside soon!..._

Then the brightest light Tigerclaw ever saw shone down. He gasped. _The... The Moonstone!_ He took deep breaths, trying to calm himself. _So.. I guess I'll find my way out when it gets lighter. Wait, where is this light coming from?.._ Tigerclaw,a looked up to see a hole in the top of the roof, with moonlight shining directly on to the Moonstone_. Aha! I could climb up there. In the morning though, I'm tired. _

Padding over to the Moonstone, he laid down. _I suppose StarClan will give me a peaceful rest if I sleep on the Moonstone. _

• • •

T_igerclaw opened his eyes. _Morning already? _He looked around. He shot to his paws. _This isn't the Moonstone! What!?_ He was lying in the clearing at Fourtrees, but everything seemed to be sparkling with starlight. Two kits padded towards him. Tigerclaw hunched down, preparing to leap. "Hold on, Tigerclaw." One of the kits mewed. One of the kits were black with green eyes, and the other was grey with blue eyes. Both kits were she-cats, and they both had stars... in their fur and eyes._

_Tigerclaw was a little taken back that the kits knew his name that he didn't pounce. "Who are you?" He growled. "And where am I? And answer me fast. I do not have time for this!"_

_The kits shared a look. The eye contact between the two seemed very sad. "Well?!" Tigerclaw spat. The black kit looked up into his amber eyes. "We are your sisters, Tigerclaw. I am Nightkit, and this is Mistkit. You are in Starclan territory right now."_

**Cliff-hanger? Ish? Idk. Anyways, I update something, and I plan to update a new chapter soon! So sorry for my laziness. :P**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16: Warnings**

My sisters? Nightkit and Mistkit?

_Tigerclaw stared at the two StarClan kits. "I.. I'm in StarClan? am I dead?"_

_Nightkit laughed. "No, silly! You're just dreaming!" Tigerclaw sat down._ I thought sleeping on the Moonstone would give me a good dream, about having total control and power, over ThunderClan! Or all the clans! But instead I just got thrown into this totally random Starclan territory place, with two dead kits!?

_"Dear brother..." Mistkit murmured. Tigerclaw glanced at the grey kit. "A tiger's power is strong... A tiger has the strength to control many things... But a tiger must have warmth..."_

_Nightkit and Mistkit began speaking as one. Tigerclaw suddenly realized they were fading... The world was swirling around and around... But he could still hear his sister's words. "A heart.. Broken, forever... A maple, waiting for vengeance...a tiger, too strong to be good... A hawk, to skilled to defeat... A bramble, for good or for bad... A fire, an uncertain fate... Three...three stars,to shine... A lion, a jay, a third, unknown, unsure...A future, in fog, not clear..."_

_"Beware, beware, beware..."_

Tigerclaw found himself waking up in the now slightly duller Moonstone. His fur was spiked and his heartbeat was racing. _I'd better get out of here now..._

Looking behind him, he saw the tunnel that was supposed to lead him outside. But only if he knew where to turn, which tunnel to pass, which tunnel that would lead to fresh air and sunlight...

Tigerclaw looked up. The closest light was coming from a hole in the top of the cave. _I can just climb on top of the Moonstone, go through the hole, and see if I can get down from there,_ he decided.

Tigerclaw pounced upwards, claws fighting for a grip on the cold stone. Pushing off with his hind legs, he continued to scramble towards the hole in the roof of the cave.

_Phew! Made it! _

Tigerclaw glanced down. He saw dozens of claw marks on the Moonstone. _Huh. I made a lot of scratches._ More whispers seemed to drift around...

_How dare he..._

_Claws on our sacred place..._

_A dreadful sight..._

_A warning..._

_Go away... Go away go away...goawaygoaway..._

Tigerclaw poked his head out of the hole. Thisteclaw! His formers mentor was sleeping on a patch of ferns... About a hundred mouse-lengths away.

Groaning inwardly, he began to climb down. A paw-hold there, jump over here, over there too far, over there too near. Navigating his way slowly down, Tigerclaw finally landed on the soft grass. Tigerclaw had begun his climb at sunrise, and now it was already sunhigh.

"Thisteclaw!" Tigerclaw hissed. The grey and white tom shifted in his so-called nest. Opening one eye, Thisteclaw seemed to fully wake up, jumping to his paws. "Well that took you long enough!" He snapped.

Tigerclaw ignored the sharp comment. "Why in did you just run away like that? Were you **SCARED?!**"

"Don't be ridiculous!" Thisteclaw was now glaring at his clanmate. "I just wanted to test if you would... If you would follow me out! I was testing if _you_ were scared!" Thisteclaw turned around and started stalking to the direction of his clan's territory.

Tigerclaw narrowed his eyes, not sure whether Thisteclaw was telling the truth or not. _Did Thisteclaw sense the overwhelming... Power of StarClan? Like me?_

Shaking his head, Tigerclaw padded after his mentor. _I guess some questions are made to be unanswered. _

• • •

Back at the camp, and all his duties done, Tigerclaw had time to sit and groom his fur. Though he was supposed to be thinking about which patrol he should offer to be in tomorrow, his mind was busy thinking about what his sister's had said. _A heart.. Broken, forever... A maple, waiting for vengeance...a tiger, too strong to be good... A hawk, to skilled to defeat... A bramble, for good or for bad... A fire, an uncertain fate... Three...three stars,to shine... A lion, a jay, a third, unknown, unsure...A future, in fog, not clear..._

Tigerclaw growled. _But it makes no sense! Like... Like how can a _maple_ wait for vengeance? A maple is a _tree_! And a tiger-_

Tigerclaw froze. _A tiger. Is that... Me?_

The last three words Nightkit and Mistkit mewed echoed in his ears.

_Beware, beware, beware..._

**So sorry! I'm SOO lazy... Please don't hate me. T.T **


End file.
